


Terrorist

by scissorphishe



Category: Wicked Years Series - Maguire
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorphishe/pseuds/scissorphishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A green girl is a born terrorist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/gifts).



To anyone else -- not that anyone is allowed to observe -- her life might appear strange and hard and undesirable. All this secrecy, all this isolation, all this struggle. But even hypothetical observers do not know her. If they knew her, they would know that a girl raised to hide her skin has no problem leading a life of secrets and shadows. A girl always treated like her sister's servant knows how to give her life to something other than herself. A girl given a private childhood nickname is well-suited to a world of code names.

A girl feared and hated, taunted and assaulted, used and marginalized, ostracized and shamed, is ready -- indeed, eager -- to turn against authority.

A girl with a unique hue knows things don't always fit neatly into normal categories, that moral absolutes are lies, that there are black and white and a million shades of gray, and green besides. In the metaphorical language of chromatic morality, nobody knows what green means.

A green girl is practically a born terrorist. She has terrified people all her life, simply be being visible; now she is ready to cause terror that stems from her deeds instead of her looks, wrought by her hands and not her face.

In her own dialect of the language of morality, green is beyond right or wrong: green means only power, only a little, private power, only a long-awaited, long-sought autonomy -- only the freedom to be herself without apology or shame. Hers may be a non-standard dialect, with an accent many would find odd, but it is one more thing entirely her own.


End file.
